The greatest story ever told
by sleepydragon001
Summary: fluffy, RaiKim oneshot.


Howdy! Anther Rai/Kim for ya. I want to thank **ALL** my reviewers from all my stories. And I also welcome suggestions.

The Greatest Story Ever Told

It had been a typical day at the xioalin temple. But for reasons unknown to her Kimiko could not sleep. She sighed in exasperation, as she turned onto her side for the twelfth time in the past hour.

"Well, this obviously isn't working" Kim muttered to her self.

She slowly and carefully got up. The last thing she wanted to do was wake the others up. She pulled an over sized sweatshirt on, and slipped into a pair of sneakers. She crept to the "door" of her "room", and looked both ways before tiptoeing past the others "rooms". Clay was snoring, really loud I might add, Omi was sound asleep upside down, and Raimundo was… actually Raimundo wasn't in his room at all, much to Kimiko's surprise. Kimiko raised an eyebrow at his empty room, before looking down the hall.

"Since I can't sleep and he's awake I might as well find him" Kimiko whispered.

She walked down the hall thinking he'd be in the kitchen for sure. The kitchen was empty, nor was there any evidence that he had been there.

'_Funny, he's almost always eating' _Kim thought.

She then checked the shengongwu vault, the mediation hall, and the scroll room. Still no Rai. She was checking the training grounds, when she heard something that sounded like music. A guitar to be exact.

'_Raimundo never said he played guitar' _Kimiko thought as she began to follow the sound.

As she grew closer she could tell that Rai was pretty good. If it was Rai, that is. Soon she could make out Raimundo's figure sitting on a bench hunched over, what she assumed was a guitar. The notes he was playing weren't anything special, they sounded pretty random. She took a step forward and a stick broke under her weight. She cringed, he jumped and whorled around. Seeing it was her seemed to relax him slightly. Since he new she was there she walked up and sat down next to him on the bench.

"Did I wake you up?" Raimundo asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I couldn't sleep and I saw you weren't in bed so I came looking for you" Kimiko said looking up at him.

"Couldn't sleep, uh?" He asked with a boyish grin, "I could play you a lullaby"

She shoved him playfully, he laughed.

"you can play me a song but not a lullaby" Kim said.

"well" he said slowly, but you could tell he wanted to.

"pwease?" Kim said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"fine" he said getting up, "but you have to wait until I'm done to hug me"

She raised an eyebrow at that. But watched as he knelt down in front of her and began to play a slow tune.

"Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know i'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all i need  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight"

He looked up at with a smile and she launched herself at him a hug. (Think glomp people) He had just enough time to sling his guitar over his shoulder.

The end

That song is The Greatest story ever told by Oliver James. I welcome reviews.


End file.
